Warwick's Last Stand Part II
by marcuswhite40k
Summary: A council of the chaos gods is in order to eliminate the greatest threat: The Emperor of Mankind. It is held within a holy neutral ground: the birthplace of the gods. No violence is allowed in there. While a young boy was seeking the source of the whispers in the wind. He is attacked and kidnapped against his will.


**Interview with the Devils**

Long ago...

"This day, we kill the emperor! My plan will be..." said a three more voices argued back and forward.

"Quiet!" said Khorne with a furious voice.

"Why do we choose a human boy to do a man's job? Killing the Emperor is no easy task!" Khorne said with the primordial anger stirring within. The disembodied voice was accompanied by sounds of crackling and roaring of flames mixed with the clashing of swords.

"Shouldn't you send someone wiser and stronger? At least, a man would do this twice as fast." said Khorne.

"Well, Khorne. Take no offense in my saying; however, the boy will be the best choice for us. Matter of fact, he is the only choice. Earth years are nothing to us. He will be a man soon. And I will personally groom him." Said another disembodied guile voice. It was rather voices; it was like thousands of men and women harmonizing together.

"How so, Tzeentch? Your hope lies with a boy. Heh, I thought you are better than this. I have to agree with Khorne. I reserve my doubts." a guttural voice asked accompanied with buzzing of flies.

"Nurgle! The boy has great connections in the Imperium. His family reputation will serve as a perfect cover for the little plot of ours." The guile voice said with a hint of distaste.

"Oh! I just love the look of that boy. May I have some private time with him? I assure you that it will not hurt the little plot of ours, please?" interrupted a young, spoiled voice neither masculine or feminine.

"No! Slaanesh. We will not allow that." said three other voices.

"Oh, just a little while, please? I just want to make him perfection" whined Slaanesh, the Prince of everlasting lust, excess, perfection.

"No!" said the other three voices.

"I am bored already! All these plans and schemes are too much work! I will not be in any part of this." continued Slaanesh. "Ta-ta! That was a lot of work, my fellow gods. Work hard, play hard!" Slaanesh's voice faded accompanied with the multitude of laughters and screams with both pain and pleasure.

"Nurgle, I believe you will not be a part of this as well?" said the changer of Ways, Tzeentch.

"No, while I believe the emperor shall die. But his suffering and despair increased daily by folds. I do not want to lose this toy. I will leave him to his own device." said the bloated Lord of Plagues, Nurgle. The Lord of Plagues chuckled as his voice faded into dead silence.

"Just as I foresaw." said Tzeentch. "It is just up to us, now. What say you, Khorne?"

"I don't like your schemes, Tzeentch. But I like the fact that the boy will spill blood as long as it is in my name." said Khorne. "What is it require to bring the plan to fruition?"

"I will require a quarter of your army for the final battle in the Throne room." said Tzeentch.

"No! I will see you on the battlefield! And you will bleed by my hands." Khorne's voice faded away angrily.

"Fools, you all failed to see my visions. May the warp consume you!" said Tzeentch trembling terrible, burned with anger.

"Nevermind them. My plan will succeed with or without them. You all shall see. hehehehahahahaha..." said Tzeentch.

**T'lin**

A creature's great shadow enveloped my own. I hastily holstered my hellpistol and withdrew my chainblade from its sheath. I turned. A pair of deformed, muscular arms emerged behind the rockcrete wall. The arms were fleshly crimson. The elongated forearm were partly skeletal in appearance. The slender fingers twisted and turned like arms of an octopus reaches out for its prey. They vested into my position. The ruined rockcrete wall crumbled before me as the arms continue to close in. The mutant slowly revealed itself. It was as tall as a Chimera mutant's two eyes gleamed with blue sparks. It was some of kind of gargantus mutant. There were mouths of various sizes all over the creature's glossy crimson skin. The mouths all had hundreds rusted colored razored sharp teeth; they were vicious biting air or anything in front of them.

"Ahh...Aiii...fahh...yoo" The creature uttered something unintelligence. Multitude of mouths moved to the same motion; they were lip syncing here and there on the creature's body.

"Die, you putrid filth..." I cursed. I activated the chainblade as I leaped upward.

The creature smashed in the ground, I stood few seconds ago. Its head followed the body's motion and bowed. The creature realized I leap. It quickly lifted up his bulbous face revealing his blisters covered neck. My chainblade roared into a frenzy as I sliced the creature's throat. Blood and pus spilled out in various speed. It was quite miraculous to see in a sickeningly sense. The creature fell silently as it choked on its own blood and the yellowish pus. I landed not far from the creature. It convulsed, twisted and turned. The mouths on its body tried to pull away from its dying flesh to bite me with no vail. The mouths finally stopped a few moment after as the creature breathed its last breath. The blue sparks in the creature's eyes faded into complete darkness.

I quickly walked away from the corpse. I looked around the ruins reaching out my right hand while my left hand firmly clutch on to my hellpistol. I focus my mind to follow that whisper in the wind. The whisper was distant again. It had slowly retreated from me.

"No! Come back!" I yelled at the disembodied voices in panics.

"Ohhh, heheheh! Seek and you shall find, boy! I am here." a guttural voice came from the direction of the corpse.

I turned to the mutant. I was shocked. There was an unnatural force defied gravity; it lifted the corpse into mid air. The mutant's dried, opened throat slowly regenerated tissue by tissue. Then it dropped suddenly in front of me. Red crackles surrounded its body. After a loud bang, it transformed into a small blue robed humanoid holding an absurdly large staff on his right hand. His size and mass was vastly different than that of the mutant. There were gold and black runes inscribed upon the metallic staff. The robed humanoid landed gracefully and rushed toward me. He swung his staff with his right. And he waved three of his left arms in a frenzy. He was squealing with excitation muttering a psychic spell. A sharp pain raced across my head. I fell to my knees. My eyes grew dark.

I could not tell how long I was out. I was dragged through a dimly lit, derelict corridor. The ceiling of the corridor was high. The corridor was narrow, it was filled with broken blocks of rockcrete on either side. Blue flamed torches were on the either side of the wall. My left cuffed with an rusted steel cuff attached to the robed creature. The robed creature noticed me awaken. He squealed another spell to knock me out. I blocked it with my own power. The creature was surprised. It danced around in mid air; estimating me.

"hmm, ahhh...hmm...no, no...yes...wait...no" He said. He seemed to have a disagreement with itself. "Ahh!" He bursted with suddenly enlightenment. "Tis gonna be fun you and me! Master will be pleased! Will he not?"

"Master?" I thought. I looked the strange robed man. Then it hit me. The man had no feet. He is simply floating ground. An blue aura radiated from him. I recognized the form. It is a demon called Changeling; it is servant of the dark god Tzeentch.

"I will come willingly." I said.

The demon observed me with great curiosity. "You come willingly, yes? Yes, you will. You seek us, that you did!" He snapped his slender fingers. "Pah!" The chain and steel cuff links quickly evaporated in the form of red droplets and were gone completely.

I followed the creature closely. The corridor lead to a vast underground cavern. Monolithic skyscrapers of old stood like silent giants guarding the place. This might be once a great city in Terra's old day.

"Welcome to the ancient undercity of Nova Yourk!" the creature said.


End file.
